Pain at a site of injury and/or inflammation results from stimulation of pain receptors on peripheral sensory afferent nerve cell endings. Increased activity in these afferent nerve cells leads to release of chemical neurotransmitters at the gap junction between neurons in the dorsal horn of the spinal cord. The chemical neurotransmitters activate spinal cord neurons that leads to increased spinal reflex activity locally and the perception of pain in the brain.
Locally, the increased spinal reflex activity results in acute skeletal muscle contraction to minimize movement and the pain stimulus. If muscle contraction is persistent, a muscle spasm may develop, which may cause additional pain by physically stimulating pain receptors and decreasing tissue blood perfusion, which may lead to additional tissue injury from decreased oxygen availability and release of chemical mediators, such as bradykinin prostaglandins, lactic acid and potassium. The chemical mediators may increase vascular permeability by damaging blood vessels, which may lead to excess accumulation of fluid or blood in the tissues (edema and swelling) and additional physical stimulation of pain receptors. The chemical mediators may also stimulate the pain receptors directly.
The perception of pain in the brain in response to a pain stimulus may be enhanced by reactive changes in the spinal cord that increase sensory processing of pain signals, resulting in an exaggerated pain response, which may last for hours after the pain stimulus is stopped. The perception of pain in the brain typically leads to psychological effects manifested by characteristic behavior patterns and suffering.
Localized application of topical heat has been used for centuries to relieve pain and speed recovery from physical ailments. Topical heat stimulates thermoreceptors in superficial tissues which leads to inhibition of pain signals from afferent nerve cells to the dorsal horn of the spinal cord which decreases release of the chemical neurotransmitters at the gap junction between neurons, i.e., xe2x80x9cgate controlxe2x80x9d theory of pain inhibition. This inhibition decreases the perception of pain in the brain, decreases efferent neurologic spinal reflex activity to skeletal muscle, and decreases muscular tone resulting in muscular relaxation.
Application of topical heat also increases vasodilatation of the skin, which increases blood flow at the site of inflammation and decreases the concentration of painful inflammatory mediators and provides nutrients for tissue repair and healing.
The use of topical heat alone, however, has not been completely satisfactory for treating/relieving body pain. Current topical heat sources restrict movement of the body. Proper positioning and efficient transfer of the thermal energy to the painful body region may not be maintainable during use, thereby limiting the user""s movement and ability to participate in normal activities. Further, many of the heat sources such as hot towels, hot water bottles, hot packs, hand warmers, heating pads, heat wraps, and the like, employ reusable thermal packs containing, e.g., water and/or microwaveable gels, or electric current and are inconvenient to use on a regular and extended basis. Further, the thermal energy from these heat sources may not be properly provided over a long period of time, e.g., may not be immediately available when needed, may not be released in a consistent, controlled manner, and/or may cause burns to the skin.
Alternatively, therapeutic exercises have been used for treating body pain and rehabilitation of physical impairments. Exercise increases blood flow at the site of inflammation, decreases the concentration of inflammatory mediators, provides nutrients for tissue repair and healing, and enhances flexibility and mobility. This method of therapy, however, has also not been completely satisfactory for treating/relieving body pain. That is, the accompanying pain makes it difficult for patients to initiate and conduct the recommended therapeutic exercise or exercises, so patient compliance with therapeutic exercise programs is relatively low.
Based on the forgoing, there has been a long felt need for a topical composition, i.e., article of manufacture, and/or a satisfactory method for treating pain and increasing tissue healing in patients suffering from injury and/or inflammation of the muscle and/or joints and/or skeletal system . Historically, there has been no technology available that delivers topical heat therapy that can be used simultaneously while doing therapeutic exercise or exercises over an extended period of time. Therefore, the present invention provides articles of manufacture and methods for treating pain and increasing tissue healing in patients suffering from injury and/or inflammation of the muscle and/or joints and/or skeletal system by applying portable, topical heat to the body or part of the body afflicted with said injury and/or inflammation in combination with a specific therapeutic exercise or set of exercises designed to exercise the body or part of the body afflicted with injury and/or inflammation.
The present invention is directed to articles of manufacture and methods for treating pain and increasing tissue healing and rehabilitation in patients suffering from injury and/or inflammation of the muscle and/or joints and/or skeletal system. The articles of manufacture include a source of topical heat and a set of instructions in association with the heat source. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention the articles of manufacture include a container for holding, containing, or storing the topical heat source and set of instructions in association with the container. The set of instructions provides instructions for performing specific therapeutic exercises designed to develop or restore strength, endurance, and/or function to the body or part of the body of a human or animal afflicted with injury and/or inflammation. The methods include applying topical heat to the body or part of the body of a human or animal afflicted with injury and/or inflammation in combination with specific therapeutic exercises designed to develop or restore strength, endurance, and/or function to the body or part of the body of a human or animal afflicted with injury and/or inflammation.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become evident to those skilled in the art from a reading of the present disclosure.